dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
ETVKK (TV channel)
El TV Kadsre Kids '('ETVKK) is an El Kadsreian free-to-air children's television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It was launched on February 11, 1998, as a spin-off from the El TV Kadsre's children's program block of the same name, ETVKK broadcasts for thirteen hours-per-day from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m. on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite, and internationally via cable and satellite. ETVKK is primarily aimed at viewers 6 to 17 years old; a sister channel known as ETVKPS serves a younger audience. ETVKK was named Channel of the Year at the Children's EKAFTA awards in November 2012 and 2016. History The channel was launched on February 11, 1998, with initial presenters Lillie Pemberton and JP Reeve. Between 1998 and 2003, ETVKK began reairing older episodes of the Mr. Driller anime (mainly random ones from 1986 to 1995). On August 31st, 2016, El TV Kadsre reveals a new set of ETVKK logos. The channel was rebranded to the new logo on October 2nd in that year. From the rebrand, the current schedule was reshuffled, new ETVKK original programs of This is David ''and ''Are You Smarter?, and brand new episodes of MyStreet: Lover's Lane, Lego Nexo Knights, Danger Mouse, Sailor Moon ''and ''Soy Luna airs on weekdays while the brand new episodes of Stuck in The Middle, RWBY: Volume 4, Lolirock, Technic Heroes: Lifebogorots ''and ''Supernoobs ''airs on weekends. Trailers for the rebrand were released on September 23rd, 2016. Eight were made, songs that were used in the trailers are "Closer" by The Chainsmokers, "Silent Scream" by Anna Blue, "Straight Lines" by Silverchair, "King" by Years & Years, "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects, "Rise Up 2.0" by Six60, "Monster" by The Automatic and "Faster Car" by Loving Caliber. All eight trailers feature various clips from all the shows that air on ETVKK, which ended with a text saying "Just imagine... 02.10.16" All eight trailers received over 700k+ views after 12 hours on YouTube and VidSpace. ''Malachi Tyrus, The Loud House, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Drillimation Series, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Technic Heroes' '''and ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir were all added to the lineup later on. Current programs ETVKK's programming is similar to that of the Australian TV channel ABC Me, British TV channel CBBC, Canadian TV channel Teletoon and YTV, as it consists of a variety programming from several distributors, some of it being reruns of programmes that are no longer high in demand. Unlike ABC Me, CBBC, Teletoon, YTV, however, the channel also airs Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Netflix, YouTube Red, and Rooster Teeth programming. Original programs * Squirt El Kadsre (1998-present) * Blue Peter El Kadsre (1998-present) * What Now? El Kadsre (1998-present) * Good Game: Spawn Point El Kadsre (2011-present) * SkitsZone (2012-present) * Newsround El Kadsre (1998-present) * Technic Heroes (1998-present) * Youth Talk (2013-present) * Double Dare El Kadsre (2000-2006, 2017-present) Live-action programs * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) (The N block) * The Next Step (2013-present) * LazyTown (2004-2010) (Re-aired episodes) (Smile U block) * Deadly 60 (2010-present) (The N block) * Lost & Found Music Studios (2016-present) * Make It Pop (2016-present) * Eve (2015-present) (The N block) * So Awkward (2015-present) * Dino Dan (2010-present) (Smile U block) * Wolfblood (2013-present) (The N block) * Kamen Rider Build (2017-present) * Phoenix Drop High (2016-present) * Hank Zipzer (2014-present) * Heartland (2008-present) * Finding Stuff Out (2013-present) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016-present) * AwesomenessTV (2015-present) * Nowhere Boys (2014-present) * Bear Grylls Survival School (2016-present) * Monster Jam (2000-present) * DragonflyTV (2013-present) (Episodes from Seasons 1-4 are the Telco Productions syndicated prints while episodes from Seasons 5-7 are the original PBS prints) * The Real O'Neals (2016-present) (Re-aired episodes) (The N block) * Chucklevision (1998-present) (Re-aired episodes) * Ultra Nova (2017-present) * Falcon Claw University (2017-present) * The Stanley Dynamic (2016-present) * Hunter Street (2017-present) Animated programs * The Loud House (2016-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * World of Winx (2017-present) * Legend Quest (2017-present) * King of Atlantis (2017-present) * Malachi Tyrus (1999-present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) * Rick the Robot (1999-present) * Danger Mouse (2016-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * Arthur (2000-present) (Smile U block) * The Mouse Trapz Show (2013-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Wild Kratts (2012-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Super 4 (2014-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-present) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (2017-present) * Veggietales (1998-Present) (Smile U block) (Non revealed series) * PINY Institute of New York (2017-present) * Buzz Bumble (2015-present) * Too Loud (2017-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) * Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force (2017-present) * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) (The N block) * RWBY (2013-present) (The N block) * Lolirock (2016-present) * Planet Sketch (2006-present) (Re-aired episodes) * A Town Called Panic (2005-present) (Re-aired episodes) * The Deep (2016-present) * Dominique and Evelyn (2014-present) * The Rock Band Girls (2016-present) * ToonMarty (2017-present) * The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show (2016-present) * Mysticons (2017-present) * The Magic School Bus (1998-2002, 2016-present) (Re-aired episodes) * 3 Amigonauts (2017-present) Anime programs * The Drillimation Series (1998-present) (Airs current episodes since 1998, older episodes available for streaming online) (The N block) * Magic of Harmony (2014-present) (The N block) Music * Project Juice (2006-present) Events * ETVKK Awards (1999-present) * Nickelodeon El Kadsre Kids' Choice Awards (2002-present) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2004-present) Upcoming programming * Wishfart (December 2017) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (December 2017) * Danger & Eggs (January 2018) * Niko and the Sword of Light (January 2018) * Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (2018) * Little Big Shots El Kadsre (2018) * SciGirls (2018) Former programming Original programs * The Next Star El Kadsre (2011-2014) * Rollercoaster El Kadsre (2005-2010) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001) * Monster Raiders (2012-2014) * Super Trains (2009-2016) * Joy To The World (2016-2017) Live-action programs * The Killan Curse (2006-2009) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * The Latest Buzz (2007-2010) * The Wannabes (2010-2014) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2011-2012) * Level Up (2012-2013) * Tower Prep (2010) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * Cake (2007) * Dance Revolution (2007-2008) * The Next Star (2008-2014) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011-2015) * Horrible Histories (2009-2014) * The Aquabats! Super Show (2012-2014) * Flight 29 Down (2006-2008) * The Saddle Club (2001-2009) * Girl vs. Boy (2012-2016) * The Tribe (1999-2003) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2002-2016) * Really Me (2011-2013) * Richie Rich (2015) * My Parents Are Aliens (2000-2007) * Lazytown Extra (2010) (Smile U block) * MyStreet (2015-2016) * MyStreet: Love~Love Paradise (2016) * MyStreet: Lover's Lane (2016) * MyStreet: Emerald Secret (2017) * MyStreet: Starlight (2017) * Little Lunch (2016) * Paradise Run Vicnora (2016) * Outriders (2009) * Mortified (2008) * The Next Star (2009-2015) Animated programs * 6teen (2012-2017) * Littlest Pet Shop (2013-2016) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures (2016) * Horseland (2007-2009) * Trollz (2005-2006) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1999-2004) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2014-2015) * Growing Up Creepie (2007-2009) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000-2001) * Dan vs. (2011-2013) * Game Over (2005) (The N block) * Ruby Gloom (2007-2009) * Pearlie (2010-2012) * Winx Club (2004-2015) * Edgar & Ellen (2008-2009) * Catscratch (2006-2009) * Dexter's Laboratory (1998-2003) * Aaahh!! Real Monsters (2004-2007) (formerly aired RGN) * Rocko's Modern Life (2003-2006) (formerly aired RGN) Anime programs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria (2009-2010) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Pretty Cure (2004-2007) * Yes PreCure 5 (2007-2009) * Fresh Pretty Cure! (2009-2010) * HeartCatch PreCure! (2010-2011) * Suite PreCure (2011-2012) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (2013-2014) * HappinessCharge PreCure! (2014-2015) * Go! Princess PreCure (2015-2016) * Glitter Force (2016-2017) * Cardcaptors (2000-2001) * Sword Art Online (2013) (The N block) * Sword Art Online II (2015) (The N block) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2013) * Fruits Basket (2003) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2005-2006) * Super Gals! (2012-2013) * Sakura Wars (2006) * Power Stone (2004) * Magical DoReMi (2008-2012) * Mermaid Melody (2009-2011) * Sonic X (2004-2005) * Spider Riders (2006-2007) Others * Cybernet (1998-2010) Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:1998 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:ETVKK Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998